REJECTS
by monkeysteampunk
Summary: THREE KIDS GO ON ADVENTURES OF REJECTED PLOTS


REJECTS: the rejected beginning

hi You ever wondered what's it like to no what's about to happen I do names locust I'm like any kid in Tennessee but I'm a mutant I guess that must make sense because of the sentinel's but I'm getting ahead of myself it all started at lunch when I wasn't sitting alone just the way I don't like it but today was different cause my sister didn't have quire and she thought it best to visit her 14 year old brother for lunch well back to how I knew I was a mutant so I was eating not really listening to my sister talk only taking a few names and places into account .when suddenly a flash happened and saw a girl that usually said hi to me each morning out of kindness but here she was walking to a friend's table he was eating with his friends the girl looking scared then another flash it was her but older and in high school they were together before I could question another flash now I'm in a house I never seen with a family that I'll never speak with then it was done I looked around and I sawed the girl asked the boy out I didn't understand what was happening at that moment but I wasn't scared I just thought it was just from lack of sleep from last night's study I continued to eat my lunch. Know that you know that part here's how I met my friend mercy and formed the rejects.

So after a week I got my second vision that showed me a team and a metal castle a ship and two kids and I followed what it told me I went to the docks and boarded a ship then I wondered how my family would react to my letter I left but before I could think more mercy came to me and started talking to me and it was nice we were both going to genousha he told me how he's not a mutant but a clone born from a non-mutants dna an a black lab that explained his jumpiness but he told me he was coming to find someone who knew where he came from and where he was can find his well father he told the guys name was wolverine he also told me his power was regeneration than I don't I got a vision that made me want come with him let me say this if your curios that vision had fire a lot of fire so back to the story when we got to the island I stuck with when he asked why I was following him I just stated that you look like you need help then he turned to me and said "like a team if we are a team we need a name I know rejects isn't that great wait we need muscle I'll go find the wolverine you find muscle bye" then he ran away and I went to find rocker the muscle.

So I didn't know how to do this I knew from my vision that I need some with the control of rocks and then out of now were a giant rock grazed my head and a kid that was slightly taller but I knew I was older yelled "pour" and I knew he was it so walked to him and when I got to him I got a vision of a green man coming to us and he wasn't happy so I told the kid he needs to follow me now and he listened we ran out of there but the green man shot his tongue out but rocker made the rock he through at me into armor making him the size of an adult he picked me up and used the rest of the rock to trap the green man I told to head towards the north shore said "you sure mate that's where magneto is at " I only said from my spot in his arms "yes now move faster on less you want to be a meteor " as I said this fire shot from now were so rocker ran faster when we reached the spot we met mercy talking but we didn't stop we hit him and we all fell down in front of the x-men and magneto before they spoke mercy said "you got muscle and he's big very good well I got what I want let's wait why are you here and what's your power huh" before I spoke the man with shades said what's going on and before mercy spoke I said "well mercy I'm here for you and him and rock you know your names rocker now so get of me please and my power is to see the future I guess but to answer what's happening its simple I don't know I'm just know I need to help my team mate "I said and then with that we left to find a man named deadpool.

AUTHORS NOTE: this is a story that will be updated every week and ships for this is random I don't own any characters except for locust rocker mercy and I know I didn't go into detail with the name of the team just leave comments for ideas for the next chapter.


End file.
